


My heart is like a speaker (turn me on)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, My First Smut, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack is a man, he’s a hot blooded creature with desires and wants and wishes. To watch porn is one of those.





	My heart is like a speaker (turn me on)

**Author's Note:**

> From a conversation on the discord that spawned into this. I’m not sorry.

~

 

Jack is a man, he’s a hot blooded creature with desires and wants and wishes. To watch porn is one of those. His flatmate, Felix, is out, which gives him the perfect opportunity to do what he wants, so he sits with his phone in his hand, Pornhub open with a hand down under his hastily pushed down pajama pants. He doesn’t give himself time to feel guilty for what he’s watching, the two men in an erotic embrace on his screen, one that looks coincidentally like his blonde best friend. He tells himself that he’s not focused on that fact though, but he is and he knows it, he knows by the red hot arousal pumping through his veins that nothing else can give. He shivers as he touches himself in just the right way, making a moan come through his pink lips. 

He continues edging himself towards that pinical, getting close already, when the sound of the video cuts off, he reaches the hand that’s not wrapped around himself taps his screen, he stops and starts it before he sees a Bluetooth symbol that hadn’t been there before has appeared. His eyes widen as he realises that he can hear a car engine on the drive and that the soft sound of moaning is coming from the same direction. He turns his phone off, throws it down beside him and takes his hand out of his pants, pulling them up as he gets out of bed, opening the door and skidding down the hall, his socked feet slippery on the laminate in his haste. The front door swings open just in time for him to stand in front of it. Felix has plastic shopping bags in his hands but Jack doesn’t care about that. “I can explain,” he says frantically.

Felix walks past him into the kitchen and dumps the bags down onto the countertop. “Oh, I sure hope you can,” he huffs.

They go to sit in the living room, Jack feeling ashamed all the while. “I’m so sorry, I just- you were out and I thought…”

“That that would give you chance to watch gay porn?” 

Jack is at a loss for words, he knows humiliation is close on the horizon, though if his mind wasn’t overcrowded with thoughts he’d realise how unlikely that would actually be. At the lack of response Felix walks out of the room, and he knows that his worst fears are about to occur, so he stays sat to await his fate. It’s the least he can do for subjecting Felix to what he’d heard. 

The blonde walks back with something in his hand and once closer Jack realises what it is. His phone. He takes a shuddering breath and readies himself for anything Felix could say next. Felix slumps down next to him. “Can I-?” He asks at length.

Jack nods soundlessly, knowing Felix will find out either way. He hears moans coming from his speakers once again, and his heart thumps in his chest, worrying what Felix will think. He closes his eyes and tries to forget everything, but he can feel himself start to get shamelessly hard, his cock stiffening despite itself. This is exactly what he’d tried to forget dreaming about, the ones where he wakes up sticky with his own release, but he knows this isn’t going to end in the same way.

He hears the video stop and feels the sofa cushions shift. He opens his eyes cautiously, seeing Felix turned to him once he does. “You- er, one of those actors, did you realise that they look like me or-?” Felix stutters, struggling to get the words out.

Jack nods again and sees Felix swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing behind his pale neck. He averts his eyes and his breath catches as he inhales a breath. “You know I don’t care about this, or if you’re bi or anything right?” Felix assures.

Jack puffs out a humourless laugh. “No, I’m serious,” the other insists. “I- this sounds so fucking stupid but I’m… glad.”

Jack finally meets his gaze with an incredulous look. “You- why would you be glad about this?”

“I’m glad because I can finally stand a chance if I tell you that I love you,” Felix bursts then looks mortified. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

It’s then that Jack decides to grab his courage with both hands and swings his leg over Felix's lap, straddling him. He gasps at the newfound pressure on his hardness, and grinds down without thinking. Felix groans, his hands flying to Jacks hips in a bid to ground himself against the assault. Jack leans down to kiss Felix firmly on his soft lips. Jacks mouth opens slightly, his lips tingling, panting against Felix's lips at the overwhelming pleasure he’s receiving from the frantic kiss and the constant pressure on his dick and Felix takes advantage of his open mouth. He dives in, nipping Jacks bottom lip playfully before his tongue soothes the spot, making Jack whine deep in his throat, his hips grinding down once more. 

Felix firmly takes hold of his hips and turns them, switching positions swiftly. Felix overpowers Jack, keeping him in place with his thighs spread over the others lap with his arms bracketing the other around the shoulders. Taking advantage of the situation Felix begins bucking into Jack, getting as much contact as he can, practically laying on the other in his desperation, wanting as much as quickly as they can, practically devouring each other with tongues and teeth and kiss bitten lips. Jack snakes his hand up the inside of Felix's T-shirt, feeling the planes of his stomach ripple as he rolls his hips, then he explores Felix’s chest, running his hand over an erect nipple, making the other shudder at the unusual pleasure. 

Felix takes his shirt off, wanting to give Jack all the space he needs to run his hands over, then he takes Jacks off in return, feeling tempted by the collarbone he has always seen poking out of the others collar. He throws the clothes over his shoulder, not caring where they land, before he leans back, exposing his chest teasingly, his muscles pulled taught as he wipes the hair off of his flushed forehead, taking a breath for a second. He smiles down at Jack warmly, getting a large shy one back. 

Felix ducks down then, going for Jacks gorgeous pale neck, making the Irishman moan as he nips and licks experimentally. He works his way over the skin, finding a spot behind the bottom of Jacks ear that makes him breathless, and Felix knows he’s found one of Jack's sweet spots as the others hand flys up to grip tightly at his hair, holding him in place. He keeps licking, sucking and biting over the tender skin, keeping his hips still all the while to make Jack buck up just to feel any pressure as he whines frustratedly. Felix pulls back again, Jack giving him a pleading look that quietly fades into one of heat as Felix unbuttons his tight jeans, his zipper starting to dig into his hardness as it bulges, he pulls the zipper down and pushes his jeans around his hips. He rubs a hand over himself, showing off, before he trails a hand inside his boxers. Jacks breathing hitches at the display, a small sultry smile coming over his features as he reaches up, holding his hand in place before he can touch, a silent question that Felix is all too happy to answer. 

Felix gets up and shucks his tight jeans off. They laugh as the fabric stubbornly sticks to his legs, and Felix helps pull Jacks jeans off too. Now both in only boxers Felix seats himself back on the sofa cushions, wanting to see what Jack will do with the change in position. He pats his lap, beckoning the other. Jack doesn’t disappoint, and he hastily throws his leg over Felix's lap, leaning to give him a kiss once seated that soon goes open air as Jack rolls his hips, his stomach flexing as he swivels them periodically, experimenting on what will make Felix groan the loudest. Felix holds Jacks defined hips as he’s tortured by waves of constant pleasure, pants coming from his open mouth. Jack stops rolling his hips as they kiss, instead slipping a hand inside his boxers to squeeze the base of his cock, hoping to stave off a quickly approaching orgasm, as he wants to spend as much time in Felix's lap as possible. Felix pulls away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, and watches where Jacks hand is under the fabric of his boxers, and he realises in their haste he hadn’t let Jack touch him. “Can I?” Felix asks quietly, his voice husky and low with his arousal.

Jack answers by taking his hand away, wanting Felix to be the first to take this leap into the unknown by his own will, not wanting to scare him by doing something too quick. Jacks gaze is fixed of Felix's hand as the other steels himself, reaching to stroke Jacks bulging hardness over the fabric it’s confined in. Jack lets out a soft breathy moan, the feeling of Felix's warm hand too overwhelming, the reality of who's touching him making it even better. Felix boldly reaches for the elastic waist of the boxers and pulls it down, Jacks cock springing out in a straight line from where it rests, hanging hard and heavy between his legs. Felix sits for a moment, taking in the view of that uncircumcised flesh, growing purple at the head, showing its neediness. Felix puts his hand around it, the flesh pulsing in his grip as Jack whines above him. The angle is awkward at first to stroke smoothly but Felix gets the hang of it, the friction grows to be uncomfortable though, the skin chafing despite the pre-come leaking from the slit. 

Jack tells him to wait for a second, and he gets up and pulls up his boxers in one smooth motion as he rushes to his room, coming back with a clear bottle of something a few seconds later. Jack throws it to Felix, the other recognising a bottle of lube when he sees it. He pops the lid, squeezing some into his palm as Jack seats himself again, boxers shed and Felix lets out a breath at having a lap full of his naked best friend. 

He wraps his hand around the hot skin once more, and Jack hisses at the feel of the cold lube, but moans as Felix runs the pad of his thumb over the spongy skin of the crown, getting acquainted with the skin on show. He runs the delicate touch of the tip of his pointer finger over a vein along the length of the shaft, teasing the sensitive flesh and bringing a huff of a moan out of Jacks mouth as his hips hitch forward. Felix rubs his hands together, spreading the lube over them before he puts his other hand down his boxers, the other still stroking Jacks hardness. Jack takes the bottle of lube from where it’s sat and even with his pleasure shaking hands undoes the cap with a click and squeezes a small amount into his hand, rubbing them together to heat the liquid. He brazenly moves Felix's hand out of the way, wrapping his hand around the shaft beneath the confining fabric, making Felix moan breathily as he strokes. Jack puts his other hand over where Felix is stroking him, panting at the mixed sensations as he guides Felix with the pressure on his length. 

Felix grabs Jacks hair with his only free hand, bringing him into a rough bruising kiss. Their tongues are silky smooth as they slide together in an embrace hotter than the porn that had started all of this, the men rubbing up against each other having nothing on the slickness of Felix's hot hand as he coaxes Jack to the end with sure, smooth and guided strokes. “Ah, Fe-lix,” Jack pants, his breath hitching, pulling back for a breath. “You feel, so good.”

Felix huffs, trying to be cocky despite the rutting of his hips. “So do you,” he husks.

Jack throws his head back as Felix finds a sensitive spot in the glands under the head, Jacks hands stopping minutely in its stroking of Felix's twitching thickness as he’s almost thrown into his orgasm, pre dripping from the head in warning. Felix kisses the side of his mouth gently, before he pulls back and whispers, “come for me,” and his hand strokes his length quickly despite the fact that Jack has stopped the movement of his hand on the others length completely, instead throwing his hand to Felix's hair, gripping tightly as his cock pulses once, twice, his balls drawing up as he releases with a moan, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in ecstasy and his mouth open, panting through the longest orgasm of his life. Pleasure fizzles into every limb, from his fingers to his toes are set alight with the feeling Felix is giving him.

Jack sits for a second while the aftershocks rock him, his limbs twitching intermittently as Felix brings him through it with sure strokes. He lets out a shuddering breath. “You okay?” Felix asks him, taking his hand away, not wanting to risk overstimulation.

“I think I’ve just cum harder than I have in my entire life, but yes, I am,” Jack replies with.

Felix lets out a relieved sigh despite where his dick is bulging the fabric of his boxers, desperate for release just as Jack had been. He doesn’t seem to be worried about it though, and Jack can’t be having that, so he reaches a sure hand inside Felix's boxers, well versed enough in what makes him feel good by now, and he wrings deep groans out of the blonde. He thumbs over the head in the same way Felix had done to him, spreading the sticky pre around the crown, adding to the slickness and easing the slide of his hand. Felix is gorgeous like this, not that he isn’t any other time but the fact that he’s this debauched just because of the touches Jack is giving him makes it even better and he knows that, had he not just had an orgasm, he’d be hard and ready again at the sight and sound of his friend in the throws of deep pleasure. Felix's breathing hitches and as wetness spills over Jacks hand he knows that he’s just made Felix come. “Fuck,” Jack curses reverently in an exhalation.

Felix pants into his mouth as they kiss, coming down from the euphoric high that the release of the liquid on Jacks hand had given him. Jack leans back on his lap to grab one of their shirts from the floor, wiping his come and lube covered hands on the soft material before passing it to Felix. “I think you got lube in my hair,” Felix states in a laugh. Finished with wiping his hands he throws the shirt back on the floor to find later.

“One of us had to do it,” Jack chuckles, still getting his breath back. He wipes a hand backwards through his hair. “I think we need a shower.”

Felix raises a brow. “We? You wanna have a shower together?”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Considering what we’ve just done having a shower together isn’t the most out there thing in this situation, so yes.”

Felix huffs, giving Jack a peck on the lips before they get up from the couch, staying a couple paces behind just to watch Jacks as as he walks down the hall. Jack catches on quickly to the gaze burning a hole into him, and he gives Felix a shove for his troubles. After all of this Jack only has one thought on his mind. “Maybe I should watch gay porn more often,” he says, only half serious, but then thinks no, I don’t need to, because I have exactly what I need right beside me.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
